Stevie And Phil
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Phil is a lonely beast cursed by the spell of an enchantress, can Stevie set him and his household free? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. The Beginning Of The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant, I also don't own Beauty And The Beast, Beauty And The Beast is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **The Beginning Of The Curse**

 **Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince named Phil lived in a shining castle.**

 **Although he had everything his heart desired, including an entire staff of servants at his beck and call, Prince Phil was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.**

 **But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.**

 **Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Prince Phil sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.**

 **But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.**

 **And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal... a beautiful enchantress.**

 **The prince tried to apologize but it was to late.**

 **For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.**

 **And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell upon the castle and all who lived there.**

 **Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**

 **The rose she had offered, what in reality, an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thirteenth year.**

 **If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then, the spell would be broken.**

 **If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast and his staff of servants would remain household objects for all time.**

 **As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.**

 **For who could really learn to love a beast?**


	2. Stevie's Day In Willow Creek

**Stevie's Day In Willow Creek**

 **In a small town called Willow Creek, a 12-year-old blonde girl named Stevie was walking into town from her home.**

 **Books and reading were Stevie's whole life, most of the people of Willow Creek thought of it as wrong for a female of any age to read.**

 **But that would never stop the young woman that Stevie was becoming.**

 **The book that Stevie carried in her basket was Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.**

 **"Good morning, Stevie!" a man called.**

 **"Good morning, Mr. Quinn!" Stevie called back to Willow Creek's butcher.**

 **"Where are you off to today?" Mr. Quinn asked Stevie.**

 **"Chelsea Smith's library," Stevie answered Mr. Quinn. "I've just finished the most wonderful story! About a boy who is forced to live and work in a workhouse..."**

 **"Oh... that's nice... Rafael," the butcher said. "the fillets! Hurry!"**

 **"Right, sir!" Rafeal said.**

 **On her way to the library, Stevie passed by some village children and teens playing various games, except for one, who held a magical scepter in her left hand and wore an amulet of silver with a cross in the middle.**

 **In the middle of the cross, Stevie noticed a sapphire.**

 **The girl was 13-years-old and she barely said a word to anyone.**

 **"Nice scepter and amulet, I'm Stevie," Stevie said to the girl. "who are you?"**

 **The girl looked up at Stevie and smiled.**

 **"I don't remember anything, much less my** _ **real**_ **name," the girl answered Stevie. "this inventor and tinker named Max took me in and gave me the name of Lisa."**

 **"Did you say Max? That's my father!" Stevie answered Lisa.**

 **"Where are you going, Stevie?" Lisa asked.**

 **"To the library," Stevie answered Lisa. "would you like to come with me?"**

 **"Of course! I love books," Lisa exclaimed. "I love knowledge!"**

 **Lisa ran to catch up to Stevie.**

 **When the two girls entered the library, Chelsea was waiting.**

 **"Ah! Stevie! And who is this?" Chelsea exclaimed.**

 **"Good morning, Chelsea, this is Lisa," Stevie said. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."**

 **"Finished already?" Chelsea asked Stevie.**

 **"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Stevie replied to Chelsea. "have you got anything new?"**

 **"Not since yesterday." Chelsea replied to Stevie.**


	3. Lisa Defends Stevie

**Lisa Defends Stevie**

 **Lisa saw that Chelsea was about ready to put Oliver Twist back on the bookshelf.**

 **"No! Wait," Lisa requested to Chelsea. "please don't put that book back!"**

 **Chelsea looked at Lisa, "Why not?" she asked.**

 **"I think it's because," Stevie reasoned with Chelsea. "Lisa would love to read Oliver Twist."**

 **"I see, and does Lisa have a library card?" Chelsea asked.**

 **"No, Ma'am," Lisa said to Chelsea. "I do not have a library card."**

 **"That's quite all right, Lise," Stevie said. "I'll get you signed up with a library card."**

 **After Lisa got her library card and took out Oliver Twist, she and Stevie left Chelsea's library to head back to Stevie's house with their books.**

 **On their way home, Stevie and Lisa ran into Jake and Scooter.**

 **"Hello, Stevie." Jake greeted.**

 **"Hello, Jake." Stevie greeted back.**

 **Jake swiped Stevie's book.**

 **"Hey," Lisa said to Jake firmly. "give Treasure Island back to Stevie** _ **right now**_ **!"**

 **"Oh, isn't that cute," Scooter asked Jake. "how cute is it that this little amnesiac thinks she can take us on?"**

 **"Very cute." Jake mocked.**

 **Lisa then took off her amulet and placed it around the scepter she carried with her.**

 **Then with both hands, Lisa fired a magical blast that grabbed Treasure Island right from Jake's hand.**

 **"Here's your book back, Stevie." Lisa said, handing back Treasure Island and putting her amulet back on around her neck.**

 **"Come on, Lise, let's go home," Stevie said. "we need to help Papa."**

 **"You got it, Stevie." Lisa said.**

 **As Stevie and Lisa took off for home, Jake had a thought.**

 _ **Someday**_ **,** _ **Stevie**_ **, Jake thought.** _ **you will become my blushing bride**_ **.**

 **Back at Stevie's house, Stevie and Lisa entered to find the house clouded with dust.**

 **"Stevie! Lisa! Stand back!" Max shouted in the middle of a coughing fit.**

 **"Papa?" Stevie asked.**

 **Lisa helped Stevie by clearing the dust away with her own two hands.**

 **"Sorry, girls," Max said to Lisa and Stevie now feeling irritated. "I am just about ready to give up inventing and tinkering altogether."**


	4. Max's Wrong Turn

**Max's Wrong Turn**

 **Lisa and Stevie just had to laugh.**

 **"You** _ **always**_ **say that, Papa." Stevie laughed.**

 **"I mean it this time, Stevie," Max said. "I will never get this doohickey to work!"**

 **"Yes you will, Max." Lisa said.**

 **"And, you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Stevie added. "and become a world famous inventor."**

 **"Do the two of you really believe that?" Max asked Lisa and Stevie.**

 **"Lise and I always have." Stevie said to Max.**

 **"Well then, what are we waiting for," Max exclaimed. "I'll have this thing fixed up in no time!"**

 **After fixing Max's invention, an automatic wood chopper, Stevie, Lisa, and Max began to celebrate.**

 **"You did it, Sir," Lisa exclaimed. "you really did it!"**

 **"Hitch up Comanche, Stevie," Max exclaimed. "I'm off to the fair! Would you like me to bring a rose back for you like I do every year?"**

 **"Yes please, Papa!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 _ **A rose**_ **, Lisa thought.** _ **could that be a clue to who I really am?**_

 **After bidding Lisa and Stevie good bye, Max and Comanche were off.**

 **After a few wrong turns, Max and Comanche arrived at a big gloomy looking castle.**

 **After getting some water for Comanche, Max went inside the castle.**

 **After getting the scare of his life from the enchanted castle staff, Max almost forgot the reason why he stopped.**

 **"That's right," Max remembered. "I need to pick a rose for Stevie."**

 **Just as he was about to pick the most beautiful red rose in the entire castle garden, Max had been caught by the beast.**

 **"What are you doing stealing roses from** _ **my**_ **garden?" the beast asked Max.**

 **"I just wanted to get a rose for my beloved daughter, Stevie," Max answered the beast. "I didn't mean any harm!"**

 **"For attempting to steal from my garden," the beast said to Max. "you will rot in my tower!"**

 **"No! Please," Max shouted. "no! No!"**

 **But the beast locked Max in the tower of his castle anyway.**

 **Back in the village the next morning, the villagers met Jake outside Stevie and Max's house.**

 **"Boy, Stvie's sure going to get the surprise of her life," Scooter said. "huh, Jake?"**

 **"Yes," Jake replied to Scooter. "this is her lucky day."**


	5. Stevie's Courage Shows

**Stevie's Courage Shows**

 **"What's all of this for?" Madam Alexandrite, the village baker asked Jake.**

 **"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," Jake said. "first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl."**

 **The townsfolk all laughed except for Melanie, Ashley, and Jess who were all crying.**

 **"And when you and Stevie come out," Scooter told Jake. "I'm going to start up the music."**

 **"Excellent!" Jake told Scooter.**

 **Inside the house, Lisa and Stevie were neck deeep in a chess game.**

 **When there came a sudden knock on the door.**

 **Stevie stood up, answered the door, and groaned irritably.**

 **Stevie then opened the door.**

 **"Jake," Stevie exclaimed. "what a pleasant surprise!"**

 **Lisa could tell that Jake was only around to stir up trouble with Stevie.**

 **"Get out of here! You've caused enough trouble for Stevie already!" Lisa ordered Jake.**

 **Once Jake had gone, Stevie and Lisa went to a field to be alone for a while.**

 **Comanche had found Stevie, and by twilight's end she & Comanche had made their way to the dark palace where Stevie had begun to search for her father.**

 **Talk about Stevie being the girl who was able to break the spell had spread around the palace by the staff like wildfire.**

 **After Stevie found her father, she was caught by the beast.**

 **Max was released & taken to the village.**

 **Although Stevie and the beast had their little spats, Elizabeth Regnery, Murray, and the other cursed palace staff members had noticed that Phil had fallen in love with Stevie, however Stevie didn't feel at all the same feelings of love for Phil that he had felt for her.**

 **"It is wonderful is it not Mama," Murray sighed. "the master has finally learned to love."**

 **"Yes it is Murray." Elizabeth sighed then kissing son.**

 **"That should break the spell." Dorothee, the feather duster, Carole, the wardrobe in Stevie's bedroom, Red, the candlestick, as well as Chewie, the clock all agreed.**

 **"But it's not enough," Elizabeth said. "Stevie has to love the master in return."**

 **"Now it is too late," Chewie sighed. "for Stevie has left our poor master to go see her father."**

 **Back at the farmhouse where Stevie once lived, Max had opened his eyes just in time to see his daughter.**

 **"Stevie..." Max began hoarsely.**

 **"It is all right Papa," Stevie said gently. "I'm home at last."**

 **But Stevie and Max's reunion was cut short, for there was a knock upon the door.**

 **Stevie got up to answer the door.**

 **Outside the house, Stevie found the entire village ready to take Max to a home for the insane.**


	6. A Happily Ever After

**A Happily Ever After**

 **After Max told his story to the angry villagers, Stevie was the only one who believed her father.**

 **After Stevie showed the beast's reflection in the magic mirror, Jake grabbed the mirror forcefully from Stevie as he prepared to go to the beast's castlewith the rest of the village.**

 **Back at the castle, everyone else was preparing to do battle with Jake and the other people from the village.**

 **"It is time to march into battle," Chewie shouted. "who's with me!"**

 **Some of the enchanted human odds and ends went to warn their master, while others stayed in order to defend the palace from these new invaders.**

 **It was a long awaited battle as Flora & Saladin had both appeared ready to defend the troll's home from the oncoming attack.**

 **Stevie was now on Comanche's back ready and willing to protect the one she truly loved from Jake's wrath.**

 **"No Jake," Stevie called out. "hold off your attack!"**

 **"Does that mean that you will marry me?" Jake asked Stevie.**

 **"No way will I ever marry you!" Stevie yelled at Jake.**

 **"Then I really must kill this monster!" Jaketold Stevie.**

 **Jake then shot his arrow from his bow thus striking the hunting troll through the heart.**

 **"Beast!" Stevie called out.**

 **"Stevie," the hideous beastsaid gently but weakly. "you came back."**

 **"Of course I came back." Stevie said gently to her beast.**

 **Jake then clearly shot another arrow and this arrow was heading straight for Stevie!**

 **"Dodge that arrow!" the beast called out to Stevie.**

 **Stevie then dodged the arrow.**

 **Oh but that arrow was a tricky little thing, now it was going after the beastthat Stevie loved.**

 **"No!" Stevie screamed out in pain & agony.**

 **The beast landed flat on his back with the arrow through his heart.**

 **"Yes! I got him! I finally got myself a hunting troll!" Jake exclaimed as the castle staff all ran up to the place in the palace where their master, Stevie, and Jake were.**

 **"Honestly Jake," Stevie sobbed bitterly. "just how can you be so cruel!"**

 **"Simple," Jake said to Stevie. "it is because I love you."**

 **"Yeah well," Stevie confessed to Jake. "I love my beast!"**

 **The beast had just enough strength left to simply throw Jake from off of the tower before falling to his back once more.**

 **Everyone else crowded around the sobbing Stevie as well as the dying beast.**

 **"Please... please do not die on me," Stevie sobbed. "I love you... and to make matters worse... I had never even learned your name!"**

 **"Stevie, I finally remember who I am." Lisa said.**

 **Lisa transformed into the enchantress as Stevie's teardrops landed upon the beast, thus transforming him from monster to man.**

 **When the prince got up off the ground, he was wearing his riding clothes when he turned to face Stevie.**

 **"Stevie... it's me... it's your prince," the prince said. "it is Phil, your Phil!"**

 **Stevie then looked into the blue eyes of the brown haired prince, "It is you! My own prince! My Phil!" she exclaimed.**

 **The prince's staff suddenly transformed.**

 **"Red, Chewie, Mrs. Reg, and Murray, " Prince Phil exclaimed looking at his friends as well as hugging them all. "look at us! We're all human again!"**

 **Stevie and Phil prepared to waltz in the ballroom that very same night by glowing candlelight.**

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
